Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Tusks worth over Rs 11 lakh seized - BANGALORE: A pair of 1.5 metre-long elephant tusk weighing 30 kgs and worth over Rs 11.2 lakh was seized by the Forest Department from Kanakpura taluk on Sunday midnight. - 17.05.2011. *Typisch!: Elefantenalarm - Der Elefantenhof in Platschow. In dem kleinem Dorf in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern wohnen 10 Elefanten, Seelöwen, Pferde und der Dompteur Sonni Frankello mit seiner Familie. Waschtag: Timba, Mala und Sandra werden mit Wasser abgespritzt, heute geht es ins Fernsehstudio. Endlich - die drei Dickhäuter strahlen. - 16.05.2011. *Kai Mook wordt twee jaar - Kai Mook, het kleine olifantje in de Antwerpse Zoo, wordt vandaag twee jaar. In tegenstelling tot haar eerste verjaardag, wordt deze niet echt gevierd in de dierentuin. "Maar we geven haar wel een flinke baal Luzernehooi", zegt verzorger Cedric Goethals. - 16.05.2011. *Transporting Elephants in Malaysia (PHOTOS) - wild elephant is tranquilized as it is captured in a forest in Kota Tinggi , 400 km (250 miles) southeast of Kuala Lumpur May 14, 2011 before its relocation to the Kuala Gandah Elephant Sanctuary in Pahang. Malaysia's Department of Wildlife and National Parks has relocated at least 600 wild elephants since 1974. Picture taken May 14, 2011. - 16.05.2011. *'Water For Elephants' star endures horrific abuse during training - Animal Defenders International (ADI) has released a video showing the abusive training treatments of Tai the elephant, who is starring in the newly released movie Water For Elephants alongside Reese Witherspoon and Robert Pattinson. Tai, a 45-year-old Asian elephant, is owned by "Have Trunk Will Travel," a California company that supplies performing animals to the movie and advertising industries. - 16.05.2011. *Book review: Water for Elephants by Sara Gruen - As cinemagoers flock to see Robert Pattinson and Reese Witherspoon in Water for Elephants, why not get a real feel for the story and check out Sara Gruen’s enthralling book on which the film is based. - 16.05.2011. *Remaining Toronto Zoo elephants move to Quebec - GRANBY, Que. - The three remaining elephants at the Toronto Zoo could soon be moving to Quebec. The Granby Zoo, which is east of Montreal, recently upgraded its elephant enclosure to include an indoor area with heated floors, a three-metre deep pool and a 7,000 square metre play area. - 16.05.2011. *Former adviser attacks circus animals 'failure' - The Government's failure to ban wild animals in circuses has been criticised by a former expert adviser to the Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs (Defra). Raymond Ings, a specialist in elephant welfare who served on Defra's Zoos Forum for eight years, described the decision as "completely barking mad". - 16.05.2011. *Water no worry in Elephant Village this time - JAIPUR: Despite the steady rise in temperature, the elephants at the Elephant Village seem unperturbed this season. The pond at the village is brimming with water, where elephants could be seen enjoying a bath to beat the heat. - 16.05.2011. *Elephant carcass found at Corbett National Park - Forest officials on Sunday recovered a tusker's carcass at Dhikala forest range, Corbett National Park (CNP). Sources said forest guards on routine patrol recovered the carcass in the morning. - 16.05.2011. *Are elephants the best medicine for autism? - (CBS/AP) Are elephants the best medicine for autism? Therapists in Thailand are finding out. In what's believed to be the first program of its type, they've enlisted Nua Un and Prathida - two gentle female elephants - to provide therapy for autistic children. - 15.05.2011. *10 things you might not know about elephants - The popularity of the movie "Water for Elephants" provides an excuse for this parade of powerful pachyderm facts. - 15.05.2011. *Plan to bring elephant to Maine draws critics - Brothers say arthritic animal will benefit from their care. - HOPE, Maine — Jim Laurita owns a 3-acre spread in this tiny village where the winters can be bone-chillingly brutal and spring doesn’t arrive until May. It is in this place, nestled in the Camden Hills, where Laurita and his brother Tom Laurita want to build a kind of therapeutic spa — complete with acupuncture — for a middle-aged elephant named Rosie. - 15.05.2011. *Million Rupees For An Elephant - The gentle giants, inextricably linked to the history and culture of our country, have for generations been hunted and sold for their ivory or as symbols of prestige. It has come to such a point now, that there are very few tame elephants left and the price for them is sky high, as near as a million rupees per elephant. - 15.05.2011. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen